Technical Field
The present invention relates to a package structure, especially relates to a package structure having embedded bonding film.
Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art.
FIG. 1 shows that a first chip 11 and a second chip 12 are configured on a top side of an interposer 111. The interposer 111 is configured on a top side of a package substrate 112. The package substrate 112 is configured on a system board 113. For signal communication between the first chip 11 and the second chip 12, a long path needs to go as indicated by the dash line 15. Referring to FIG. 1, the communication path from chip 11 to chip 12 goes from the circuitry of the interposer 111, package substrate 112, system board 113, back to the package substrate 112, the interposer 111, and then reaches chip 12.
The disadvantage for the prior art is that the longer the path it goes, the weaker the signal is received. For a long time, a shorter circuitry for signal communication between neighboring chips is pursued.